


Cake

by KaytheJay



Series: One Big Accident [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Eden has his first birthday.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: One Big Accident [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Cake

**Author's Note:**

> We are getting so close to the finale (it will be the next fic I post for this series) but I already have plenty of ideas for the series that will follow. I mean the next fic has a huge time jump but I'm really excited to post it and I think ten fics is a really good size for a series like this one.

“Happy birthday baby,” Aziraphale whispered as he eased Eden awake. Eden looked up to Aziraphale sleepily and smiled when he saw his mother. 

“Mum!” Eden said and Aziraphale smiled. 

“Good morning, dearest,” Aziraphale whispered. “Are you ready to get up?” Eden stood up and put his arms in the air. Aziraphale picked him up. “You’ve got quite the bed head going for you, don’t you,” Aziraphale said, trying to brush down some of Eden’s bright red curls with his fingers. “Matches you, doesn’t it?” Eden pointed at the dresser. “Yes, we are going to get you dressed.” Aziraphale grabbed the outfit he’d pulled out the night before for the baby. It was a onesie with “it’s my birthday” written in blue and green letters on it. He put the baby on the changing table and quickly changed his diaper and put the onesie on him. “You’re getting so big!” Aziraphale said as he scooped the baby up again. “Shall we go see what Daddy has in the kitchen?” Eden nodded and Aziraphale walked out of the bedroom. He put the baby on the floor and wandered into the kitchen. 

“Is he up?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale nodded. 

“Up and dressed and ready for breakfast,” Aziraphale said. “So am I. What’ve we got?” Aziraphale looked over Crowley’s shoulder. 

“Eggs and hashbrowns,” Crowley said. “Is that alright?” Aziraphale nodded.

“It couldn’t be better.” 

“You always say that.” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“I have an amazing husband who always picks amazing things.” Crowley leaned into Aziraphale and closed his eyes. 

“Someday we won’t have to hide it,” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale smiled. 

“I wish I had your confidence.” 

A few minutes later, Crowley got the plates ready and Aziraphale went to get Eden and placed him in his high chair. He put a bib on the baby and took his own place at the table. Eden babbled happily in nonsense that Aziraphale and Crowley could only wish to decipher. Eden was getting better at talking, but he was still just a baby. Crowley placed a small amount of food on Eden’s tray and handed Aziraphale his plate. 

“Oh this looks just absolutely perfect,” Aziraphale praised. “Couldn’t have made it better myself.” This part was true. Aziraphale wasn’t much of a cook, despite being the one of the pair who actually liked eating. Crowley had always either cooked for him or they’d gone out. There was never really a need for Aziraphale to learn. He wouldn’t even know where to start.

“Eden seems to like it,” Crowley noted. Eden had somehow managed to get the food absolutely everywhere. In his hair, all down his seat, on the floor, everywhere. Aziraphale laughed.

“It looks like he’s getting more everywhere but his mouth,” Aziraphale replied. Eden shoved a handful of eggs in his mouth, most of it falling into his chair. He looked down but quickly lost interest in the food that he’d lost. 

Once Aziraphale and Eden were done with their meal, Azirpahale went to work on the dishes while Crowley got to work on cleaning up the baby. Eden seemed quite fond of keeping himself a mess and insisted on fighting the rag that Crowley was trying to use to clean him up. Crowley sighed. 

“If you hadn’t made such a mess to begin with, we wouldn’t be in this situation right now,” Crowley said teasingly, trying to get the egg out of Eden’s hair. Eden attempted to push Crowley away and started to cry. “Oh come now, it really isn’t that bad. Being clean is nice,” Crowley said, making another attempt at Eden’s hair. He got the rest of the egg out of that at least. “See look,” Crowley said. “Doesn’t that feel much better?” Eden continued to cry. 

“Is Daddy being mean to you?” Aziraphale said without turning around. “It sounds like Daddy is being so awfully terrible to you.” 

“That isn’t true in the slightest and you know it, angel!” The demon replied. Aziraphale laughed as he turned off the sink and dried off his hands. 

“I know it, sure,” Aziraphale said. “But I think the screaming baby has a different opinion.” Aziraphale turned around and looked at Eden. “Huh baby, Daddy is so very mean to you for wanting to take care of you, isn’t he? He’s absolutely the worst.” 

“Aziraphale!” Aziraphale laughed. 

“You’re doing a fine job. The baby is just taking after his father. Being  _ dramatic _ .” Crowley finished cleaning up the baby and took him out of his seat to place him on the floor. Once the baby had run away, he began cleaning up the rest of Eden’s mess. 

“ _ I’m _ the dramatic one?” Crowley said. “ _ Me? _ You’re really going to sit here and accuse me of being the one he gets his dramatics from when you went to France  _ during a revolution _ , dressed like a  _ rich man _ all because you were a  _ little bit peckish _ .” Aziraphale shrugged. 

“That is the only example you ever come up with,” Aziraphale pointed out. “I have standards, you know.” Crowley snorted. 

“Must not be too high since you got your heavenly self knocked up by a demon.” 

“Hush you, not around the baby!” Aziraphale said. Crowley rolled his eyes. 

“It really isn’t as if the baby even knows what I’m talking about,” Crowley said.

“Yes, well, it still isn’t appropriate,” Aziraphale said. 

“Whatever you say,” Crowley said. 

Throughout the day, Crowley and Aziraphale took turns doting on the birthday boy, though he didn’t really seem to take much to it. He didn’t really enjoy the whole constant attention thing. He liked to be left to his own devices every once in a while anyway. That is what he had gotten used to. He didn’t understand exactly why this particular day was different from everything else. It shouldn’t have been. He was a baby. He thought it was just another day. 

After lunch, Aziraphale got the small cake that they’d gotten for the occasion out of the fridge. It seemed to be a human tradition to give the baby their own cake for their first birthday just to see how they would react to it, and he thought it would be cute. Crowley took lots of pictures of the cake and of Eden with the cake with his phone, knowing that Azirpahale couldn’t take pictures on his (due to the fact that Aziraphale still insisted on having a rotary phone instead of a cell phone). 

Eden was very confused at first. He started at the thing his parents had put in front of him and looked back to his parents. Aziraphale smiled and dipped one of Eden’s fingers in the frosting. 

“Look dear, you can touch it,” Aziraphale said, stealing a swipe of the frosting for himself. He smiled over to Crowley as he licked it off his finger. Eden looked over to Aziraphale in confusion before poking the cake again. Realizing it was soft, he took a handful of it and squished it in his fingers. He tried to throw it on the floor. Some of it fell, but because of the frosting on his hands, most of it stayed on his hand. He wiped it on his tray. Eventually, Eden got the idea to finally try and eat it. His eyes went wide as soon as he did so. It was quite possibly the best thing he had ever tasted. He was quick to start trying to eat it by the handful, unable to get enough of it.

“It’s almost as if he’s your kid,” Crowley teased. Aziraphale smiled. 

“I think he takes more after you,” Aziraphale said. Crowley shrugged. 

“I’ve never gone down on a cake like that. That’s all you.” 

“I supposed you’re right about that,” Aziraphale replied. “This is going to be quite the mess.” Eden had completely covered himself in frosting. Aziraphale was grateful that he’d thought to take Eden’s clothes off of him before they let him off on the cake. This could have been so much worse. Eden yawned and his parents knew it was time to get Eden cleaned up and ready for his nap. 

Aziraphale took Eden to the bathroom to get him scrubbed clean and Crowley took to getting the high chair (and the surrounding area) cleaned up. Crowley smiled as he listened to the delighted shrieks of his son in the other room. For some reason, Eden loved baths so much more than he like just getting his face wiped at with a cloth. Crowley would never understand why. It wasn’t his job to understand though. It was just his job to make sure that Eden grew up in a happy and safe environment. That much he could promise. It was only a few minutes before Aziraphale had Eden in his bed. He smiled as soon as he saw Crowley again. 

“We’ve been parents for a year now,” Aziraphale said. Crowley nodded. 

“That is how that works,” Crowley said. Aziraphale shook his head. 

“I can’t believe it.” 

“Time certainly has been flying since he was born,” Crowley admitted. 

“It’s such a short amount of time when you look at the rest of our lives,” Aziraphale said. “But I literally cannot imagine life without him.” 

“I feel the exact same way,” Crowley said. He pulled Azirphale close to him. Aziraphale rested his head on Crowley’s shoulder and sighed. 

“I love being a parent,” Aziraphale said. 

“Me too,” Crowley replied. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.   
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon


End file.
